Only One
by Stand In Girl
Summary: Alec notices the differences between Sam and Max. MA.


**Title**: Only One

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em, and the idea for the story came from a challenge by Dazedizzy.

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: "Alec sees Sam and Max together, and realizes that despite being outwardly identical, he'd recognize which one was Max in a heartbeat...why? _Because, there's only one_...I know, cute and fluffy, but I can't help it. Logan didn't know the difference between the two...but Alec would. _Right?"_

**Only One**

Alec was feeling quite proud of himself as he strolled into Terminal city, having parked the stolen car just outside the chain-link fence. He had finally discovered a way to please the usually unappeasable Max– although he needed to talk with her about her strange sense of right and wrong. Apparently stealing things like SUVS and baseballs from evil men was completely acceptable, but taking something petty like a flat screen TV from an old lady, on the other hand….

He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the room, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of them, nearly side by side. He had expected the strange sensation of seeing double when he greeted them, but he hadn't expected their differences to be so glaringly _obvious_.

They were both truly and utterly beautiful, as expected. He had become used to Max's stunning appearance, so Sam's equally sculpted features didn't faze him much. The eyes were the same deep, bottomless brown, the cheekbones still as defined and the lips still impossibly full.

But something was off. Both women were staring into space as the room buzzed around them, and though their expressions should have looked the same, they didn't. His gaze wandered over Max and Sam in turn, and he began to notice tiny differences.

The eyes were the most prominent. Whereas Max's eyes hinted at the confusion, sadness and anger she was experiencing after first being attacked by her twin and then having to rescue her, Sam's eyes gave nothing away. Instead, the beautiful chocolate depths were blank and empty; not because she had no feeling, Alec mused, but presumably because she had extensive training in suppressing unnecessary emotions.

After the startling difference in the eyes, several other distinctions became apparent to him. Sam's eyebrows seemed to naturally arch upward, as if she was unconsciously expressing skepticism at the world. Max's brow line, on the other hand, was perpetually furrowed, hinting at her characteristic attitude and quick temper.

He also noticed that while Max's lips were tilted downward into a familiar pout that Alec privately found sexy as hell, her clone's lips remained stubbornly pursed, as if to indicate an inner dislike of opening her mouth and speaking unnecessarily.

The different habits combined to create two radically different facial expressions. Max's overall aura read that she was fiery, passionate and emotional under her well-laid façade. Sam, on the other hand, seemed more mysterious, cynical and closed-off.

Sam stood from the couch and glanced at Max, who was now conversing with Joshua a few feet away. Alec noticed that their postures were different, as well. Both women radiated pride and independence, but in subtly different ways.

Sam stood tall, her back ramrod-straight and her shoulders stiffly pulled back. Alec assumed standing like that, just a step away from military position, was a throwback to her training at Manticore.

Max, on the other hand, rounded her back and loosely squared her shoulders, jutting one hip out to the side and crossing her arms over her chest. The entire stance radiated defiance and an iron will that Alec was more than familiar with. He wondered if she had been outside long enough to pick up the habit of standing normally, or if her posture was another act of open rebelliousness against Manticore.

Max suddenly caught sight of him, and he was jerked out of his open scrutiny of the two women. She nodded her head slightly, indicating for him to join her. He shoved his thoughts away and casually walked over to her.

"Score anything?"

"Jacked an SUV from some, uh, gangster guys outside a strip club." He replied succinctly, glancing at Sam again. He found his gaze drawn back to Max, despite the fact that both beauties were equally eye-pleasing.

"Thanks." Max smiled genuinely at him as he handed her the keys, and he felt strangely moved by the sight. Up until recently, he had never been directed one of those smiles before. Maybe Max _was_ more interesting to look at, if she continued smiling gratefully at him like that.

Alec shrugged, feeling a little awkward accepting her praise. "It's gonna be a long ride to Canada. She's got some 'splaining to do." When in doubt, crack jokes.

Her brown eyes filled with warmth and her smile widened. _Definitely_ the prettier sight. "I appreciate it."

He smiled slightly and fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve. "Yeah, no worries. Anything for a friend," He realized too late how sentimental his reply sounded, and also how much his answer revealed. He had technically stolen the car for Sam, but he had only become involved because of Max. He found he would do almost anything for her nowadays. "Or a clone of a friend," He added, shrugging nonchalantly to cover his tracks.

He heard soft footsteps and turned to see Sam making her way over. Again Alec felt the strange sensation of seeing Max's reflection without a mirror. Yet he also noticed that his stomach didn't drop the same way it did when Max walked toward him like that, her hips swaying and her hair blowing in the breeze.

"You're all set," Max said, also noticing Sam's sudden and admittedly demanding presence.

"If you're expecting a thank you, forget about it. None of this would've happened if it weren't for you." Her tone was devoid of any emotion except cold, well-controlled anger, and Alec immediately noted the difference.

Max never hid her anger. It was always there, coating her tone and causing her words to become sharp, loud and enunciated. Sam, on the other hand, revealed her resentment while never losing her quiet, even countenance.

She suddenly seemed incredibly boring to Alec.

"You're right." Max said quietly, and Alec quickly glanced at her, frowning. Here he was, inwardly singing her praises, and she responded like _that_? No arguments, no attitude, no fire?

"You know, if Manticore hadn't gone down, you wouldn't even be with them," Alec broke in, his voice lightly defensive as he indicated to the Ordinary and his son. "And you know who took it down."

He glanced pointedly at Max, meeting her eyes and enjoying watching them fill with surprise. He shot her a quick smile and then glanced back at Sam, his face like granite again.

He met Sam's eyes, too, finding the action much less enjoyable. She didn't have that same spark Max did, the kind that pulled his gaze to her and firmly kept it there.

He held her eyes until she finally glanced away, and he smirked a little at his success. Max nodded her head discretely again, this time politely indicating for him to get lost. Alec shook his head wryly, knowing some kind of inspiring lecture awaited Sam. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her as he turned and quietly exited the scene.

"Not bad," He heard as he walked away, and he knew it was Sam without turning around. Again, the control in her tone was completely at odds with Max's expressive voice.

Alec smiled to himself as he suddenly understood why they were so different. Because, despite the identical looks, Sam would never _be_ Max. She would never have that spark, that wonderful liveliness that made Max… well, Max. The woman was beautiful not only because of her face and admittedly hot body, but because of whatever - being, soul, personality, _whatever_ – made her who she was.

They were technically copies, created from the same genes and engineered to be wholly alike. But there was only one Max.

Surprised by his realization, Alec quickly glanced up, as if to test himself. They had moved now, and Sam was…. Sam was in the corner, near but not technically with her family. And Max was….

His heart sank. Max was with Logan.

Of course she was. Because, if there was only one Max, then there was only one man she would run to before, in the middle of and after a crisis. And unfortunately, unless she needed an extra transgenic hand, that man wasn't Alec.

Alec ran a hand tiredly through his hair and sighed, suddenly feeling the energy drain out of him. He shouldn't have thought he was special for being able to tell them apart, anyway. He was positive that Logan, the love of Max's life had taken one look at Sam and known instantly that—

"And here I thought you'd decided to hate me." A deep, serious voice filtered through Alec's sensitive ears, and he quickly jerked his gaze back toward Logan and Max. His heart pounded nervously and his palms began to sweat, a sensation only Max could cause. He continued to shamelessly eavesdrop, ignoring his conscience. He always hated it when that thing started to act up.

"What do you mean?" She asked lightly, sounding as if she was waiting for a punch line.

_My punch lines are better_. The thought drifted through Alec's mind and caused him to smirk.

"Well, you—she saw me at Dr. Carr's and didn't say anything, and then I saw her later at Jam Pony and she told me, 'We're over. Move on.' Or something along those lines." He smiled and shook his head ruefully, glancing at Max. "Guess she really had me fooled, huh?"

"You saw her and thought it was me?" Max asked, and Alec could detect a troubled note in her voice. He didn't even bother to worry about eavesdropping now; this was getting _good_.

"Well, yes but…" Logan was trying to dig himself out of a hole, but Alec wasn't paying attention anymore. Because at the moment Logan had started dishing out excuses, Max had glanced up and locked eyes with him again.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart started to beat more erratically than before. He returned her gaze steadily, and neither broke eye contact for what seemed like a very long time. Then he smiled, slowly and knowingly as his eyes sent a silent message. A slight blush crept up her neck but she kept his gaze.

Softly, realizing he had her complete attention, Alec whispered, "I'd know you, Maxie."

The tensing of her shoulders and the surprised smile that climbed its way onto her face were the only indications that she had heard. Fully aware that all her attention rested on him and not on the still babbling Logan, Alec did something uncharacteristic—he winked.

Max released a surprised laugh, and the sound skittered through the room like a butterfly. His senses caught both her chuckle and the irritated look on Logan's face as the older man realized Max wasn't paying a bit of attention, and Alec savored the moment.

After that, Max refocused her concentration on Logan, looking guiltily amused, and Alec shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

Yet he couldn't stop the smile that twitched on his lips. There sure as hell was only one Max. But maybe, only one Max didn't mean only one prospect of love in her future.

Maybe he still had a shot, after all.

**End**

**Author's note**: Dazedizzy, was it fluffy enough for you? I tried! But of course I had to add some Logan-inspired angst in there, and I couldn't make it a completely happy ending. (Evil grin)


End file.
